


Anthem For Doomed Youth

by Lothiriel84



Series: Songs For Swinging Lovers [3]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pansexual Character, Unresolved Emotional Tension, panromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Doomed youth, you’re so beautiful</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You never learned to be suspicious</i>
  <br/>
  <i>of the stones that look too precious to be true</i>
</p>
<p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem For Doomed Youth

His father used to say he had promise.

That if he tried hard enough he was going to be as impressive as Lord Powers’ son one day.

Years went by, but he was still second best.

His father was growing less and less impressed with him with each passing day.

 

There was a time when he thought Lord Greg liked him.

He called him ‘my boy’, grinned down at him and patted him on the back.

It made his stomach knot with trepidation and something he couldn’t put a name to.

(Or maybe he could, but he didn’t want to.)

 

The first time he saw Virginia he thought she was a goddess so beautiful it took his breath away.

He thought he couldn’t be any happier than when she said yes.

If only he were strong enough to resist temptation.

If only she didn’t give as good as she got.

 

His head was hurting and he couldn’t remember what month it was.

Someone was standing in front of him, there were words coming out of his mouth.

He tried to make sense of them through the fog in his brain.

Monsters. Hunting. A second chance he wasn’t sure he deserved.

 

He thought Griselda was the first woman that not only loved him, but actually cared for him.

Turned out she wasn’t even a woman, and she’d been using him all along.

(She. He. Whatever.)

Lorrimer didn’t say ‘I told you so’, but he wouldn’t have blamed him if he did.

 

Suki once sat him down and talked to him, about Lorrimer and stuff.

(Actually talked to him, and he couldn’t help but notice she had quite a lovely voice.)

He knew he should know better than to get his hopes up after so many failures, but maybe, just maybe.

Someday.


End file.
